


【星昴】In Joy and Sorrow

by halfcigarette



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfcigarette/pseuds/halfcigarette
Summary: 原本只是想炖肉满足一下自己的xp，结果写着写着就难得正经起来了，也算是最近一段时间自己的一个思想投射吧，有点压抑，可能会引起不适，身体不好不要看，精神不好不要看~~私设如山，ooc肯定有，而且主角的行为上应该说是非常ooc了，不过我觉得要是看他们的思想上也不算完全ooc吧，随便了，这就是一篇基于很私人想法和理解的文啦~~In Joy and Sorrow也是一首歌名，我非常喜欢的芬兰乐队H.I.M的歌，有些年头了~~虽然很多h，dirty talk，粗野直白的描写，但我发誓这真的是一篇正经文~~就这样了~~
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 6





	【星昴】In Joy and Sorrow

“哗啦”一声，双手捧着冰凉的自来水泼到烧的滚烫的脸上，年轻男人睁开眼睛盯着镜子里的自己。乱糟糟的及肩长发一边随意披散着，另一边则紧贴着头皮编了三股脏辫绕到耳后，发丝中还夹杂了一些亮闪闪的彩线；浓重的眼线和睫毛膏被汗水晕了妆，脏兮兮地伏在原本深邃的绿色眼睛上；红润的嘴唇还有些肿，其实是演出结束时被跳上舞台的疯狂粉丝啃噬出来的杰作；双眉修的高挑细长，右边的眉峰被两端带着圆珠的银色眉钉穿过，嘴唇的正下方则是同样款式的唇钉；右边的耳环不知道什么时候丢了，现在只剩下左边孤零零一只羽毛形状的坠子飘飘摇摇，耳骨上是并排的三个小小的圆环。  
他关掉水龙头，双手撑在洗手池上，对着镜子摆出了几个夸张的表情之后，张开嘴动了两下，用带着烟味的沙哑嗓音念出两个音节的单词，“アホ (aho)”。似乎是对这个词感到满意，他分开食指和中指比出剪刀形，然后叉着自己的嘴角向上抬，快笑，快笑……算了，笑不出来。  
好无聊啊……  
打开镜柜，他知道搁板上有个小小的纸盒，里面放着老式的双面开刃的刀片，那种刀片非常锋利，很适合会计用来刮掉账本上的数字，只是薄薄的一层，手法老道的会计可以修改的天衣无缝，不过在他这里，刀片更适合用来割开皮肉，因为足够锋利，所以不会很痛。  
对着镜子脱掉身上那件不知道蹭了多少脂粉的黑色衬衫，像旧抹布一样扔在脚下，露出长年不见光到有些惨白的皮肤。在衬衫下面，他的身上还有些别的“装饰”，挂在脖子上细细的黑色皮带在胸前交叉，穿过腋下后又在身体最细的腰部缠绕三圈，最后由银色的搭扣固定在肚脐上方的位置，就像是某种捆绑play的情趣内衣。肚脐上是一枚星星形状的脐钉，两只银色的小圆环穿过乳尖，被一条极细的银链子连接在一起，在胸前摇摇晃晃。这些最多只能算是猎奇，真正触目惊心的是他身上的那些伤痕，胳膊上密密麻麻全是刀割和烟烫的痕迹，后背则是纵横交错的鞭痕，那些伤痕层层叠叠，最久的那些已经显现银色的皮肤，其次则是粉色的新长出来的嫩肉，再其次是深红色的结痂，而最新的那些还在隐隐向外渗出血迹，五彩斑斓的竟然有点好看，在雪白皮肤的映衬下像是普通人永远也看不懂的先锋派美术作品。  
哼着荒腔走板的演歌，抬起右胳膊，左手拿着刀片比划着，最后选一处地方下刀，轻轻一划，皮肉翻开，血通常要过一会才会流出来，毕竟从毛细血管到表皮还要穿过厚厚的脂肪和真皮层，这段路有点长，可是他等得起。最开始一定要用手指沾着鲜血送进嘴里吮吸，自己的血液尝起来总是格外的甜美，余下的那些则可以进行一些艺术创作，比如在镜子上面写字。今天写些什么呢，算了，就写“アホ”好了。  
解开皮带，将修身的牛仔裤和略显普通的灰色棉质内裤一起往下拽，最后两只脚互换着蹬一蹬就可以顺利的脱下来，接下来迎接他的就是最愉悦的沐浴时间。每次淋浴都像是重获新生一般，身上那些乱七八糟的钉和环都会摘下来，肮脏污秽的化妆品被卸妆油乳化，伤口的血迹混合着沐浴露，最后都一起顺着热水流进下水道。在城市最阴暗的下水道里，所有的污渍都会被掩埋，那里一视同仁，谁也不会嫌弃谁更脏。  
洗完澡的年轻人看上去像是换了个人的样子，脏辫解开了，湿漉漉的黑发全部拢到脑后，露出光洁高挺的额头，卸去浓妆的眼睛显现出本该纯真的色彩，唯一的遗憾是少了一点生气。他光着上身，腰上只围了一条浴巾，对着雾气蒙蒙的镜子并拢手指，对准自己的太阳穴比划了一个开枪的手势。  
“啪——”  
镜子上半干的血字混合着水蒸气，红色的液体蜿蜒流下，像是枪口里涌出的鲜血。  
他看着镜子里的人，嘴角翘了起来。

光着脚离开浴室，踩在深色胡桃木的地板上也不觉得凉，从浴室到卧室还需要经过一段楼梯，不过不用担心，这是一栋位于世田谷区樱新町的二层别墅，典型富人区的住宅，每天都有保洁人员精心打扫，地板甚至比自己家的餐桌还要干净。他来到二楼，走廊尽头的卧室门没有关，橘黄色的灯光漏了出来，洒在哑光的木地板上就像早餐时喝下的甘美的橙汁，足以唤醒自己全身沉睡已久的细胞。  
“昴流君，你每次来都把我的浴室弄得像杀人现场一样……”  
半倚在床头戴眼镜的男人见到他走进来，放下右手的书扔在枕头上，夹着香烟的左手顺势在床头柜的烟灰缸上弹了两下。  
“嫌弃的话就不要每次都喊我来你家啊，你什么时候也去一次我的公寓。”  
名叫昴流的年轻人反驳着，声音却渐渐软了下去，勾起手指解开缠在腰上的浴巾，走到床边跨坐在男人身上，接过对方手里的烟深吸一口，再环上他的脖子，将口中的烟雾全部渡给对方。  
“你说呢，星史郎先生。”  
“又不是没去过，可惜你叫的像是被谋杀，左右邻居会打电话报警的。”  
星史郎摘下自己的眼镜，将头埋在昴流的肩膀上，对着锁骨轻轻咬着，更像是舔弄，手则顺着对方紧实的腰侧一路向下，经过滑腻的臀缝，蛇一样钻进湿热的后穴。  
“你自己做好扩张和润滑了？”  
“不然呢？”，昴流心里翻过一个白眼，为了明晚的演出，今天无论如何不能让他太过放肆。  
“明明想做的人是你，现在却嫌我做的过分……”，男人促狭地在他胸前的红缨上重重咬了一口，“我的昴流君长大了哦，已经开始嫌弃他的老师了……”，说罢，星史郎拉开被子，露出光裸的下半身，一根胀紫的性器面目狰狞地昂扬着，昏暗的灯光下看上去竟有些可怕。  
“居然连裤子都不穿，星史郎先生，你真是越老越不知羞耻了。”  
昴流弯下腰，将那个可怖的东西含在嘴里，一边用舌头旋转摩擦着一边含混不清的说话，口水顺着柱身流了下来，打湿了下方漆黑的毛发。  
“……啊……昴流君……说我老的话可是伤了我的心哦……我会阳痿的……”  
他伸出手不停揉搓着昴流的黑发，喉咙里发出断断续续的声音，不得不承认，昴流的床技愈发炉火纯青了，随便含两下就有了想射的冲动，难道说自己真的已经老了么？  
“等到你阳痿的那一天，我就会割下你的东西扔进搅拌机打碎，再冲进下水道，跟着阴沟里的污秽一起流进东京湾，你觉得这样的安排怎么样？”  
不等星史郎的手掌拍上他的臀部，昴流就已经抬起头，勾着对方的脖子直直坐了下去，发出了一声无比满足的喟叹。果然，身体还是需要被填满，这样灵魂才不会寂寞。  
“好无情哦，昴流君……”，星史郎扶住他的腰轻轻动作着，“你就不能像阿部定一样，将我的阳具割下来然后贴身携带着逃跑么，别忘了还要在我身上刻下‘星昴二人’四个字，警察就知道一定是你这个疯子干的好事，全世界估计都会被我们的不伦恋情所感动吧……”  
“我是不会在做爱的时候勒死你的，星史郎先生，我记得你也没有这样的癖好吧？”  
“那是，有受虐癖的是你不是我。”  
昴流就着身体相连的姿势一把将星史郎用力推倒在床上，双手撑在他坚硬的腹肌上，居高临下俯视着对方，嘴角带着属于胜利者的那种骄傲的笑意，甩了甩头发，卖力地上下前后扭动着身体。今天的昴流格外狂野，加上之前那些粗俗床话的挑动，星史郎觉得自己有些力不从心，他忍过两波强烈的射精欲望之后终于不再坚持，用力捏住昴流的腰然后向上耸动了几下，将浓稠的精液射进对方的身体里。

……

醒来的时候遮光帘紧紧拉着，几缕光线漏进屋子，隐隐约约可以听见窗外风吹过树叶的沙沙声，星史郎半眯着眼睛摸到枕头下的手机，时间显示是早上八点二十。  
“呼——”，他长舒了口气，将身体翻转平躺在床上，睁开眼睛盯着天花板上阳光穿过窗帘缝隙衍射出的一道道洒成扇形的图像，才意识到床的另一边原来这么凉，凉的好像昨天晚上根本就没有人睡过一样。  
昴流从来不会留在这里过夜，他说他们一开始只是身体交易，后来勉强升级成情人的关系，这样的关系是不适合让对方看到自己早上睡醒时的邋遢样子，乱蓬蓬的头发，挂在眼角的眼屎，嘴里污浊的口气，这些不是留给情人的片段，可是又有谁能够在夜里和自己分享这张床呢？  
手机提示灯在黑暗中闪烁着，提醒他今天接下来还有一场暗杀任务需要执行。  
好无聊啊……  
通常一两个月左右，政府就会把那些警察和宪兵无法解决的棘手货交给自己处理，其实秘密杀人也不是什么难事，自己身为樱冢护不就是干这个的么，在这个世界上，有人需要穿着干净的鞋子走在阳光下，就一定要有人在黑暗里弄脏自己的手。自己不会因为多杀了几个人而产生什么心理问题，说白了这也是为社会做贡献了，只是这无法消除的巨大空虚感一直伴随着自己，就连自己也感受不到自身存在的意义了。  
十八岁的时候第一次尝试自杀，手按在砰砰跳的心脏位置，刀子果断地扎进去，可最后居然因为偏差了一寸而告终，跳崖的话就会被莫名其妙生长出来的树枝挂住，投水的话最后总是被水流冲到岸上，上吊就是绳子断了，服毒就是药效不起作用，总之就是死不了，但是活罪也一样都没少受，最后他想办法弄到一把左轮手枪，在弹匣里压满子弹之后抵着自己的太阳穴扣动扳机，咔哒一声，子弹卡住了。他明白了，樱冢护是无法杀死自己的，就像人类无法揪着自己的头发克服重力将自己提起来一样。雪华死之前对自己说，樱冢护只能被自己最喜欢的人杀死，这不是什么神明的祝福，简直就是魔鬼的诅咒。他将手枪别在腰后，在下一次执行任务的时候选择对着任务对象开枪，砰的一声，被执行人应声倒地，眉心处汩汩地流出鲜血，子弹丝毫没有卡顿。  
仿佛触发了神经开关，星史郎从此一发不可收拾爱上了热武器的威力，尤其偏爱那些大口径的枪械，无论是沙漠之鹰还是巴特雷都玩耍的得心应手，反而是很少再使用阴阳术了，除非遇到那种真正难缠的角色。政府对此倒也是睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟只要把麻烦解决，手段并不重要，相反联络人还会顺便为其提供一两个绝对安全的购买渠道。  
星史郎从床上爬起来，光着身子走进卧室里的浴室，昨天昴流胡闹的是楼下的浴室，因为他禁止血腥味出现在自己睡觉的地方，这里必须保证绝对的清洁。他哼着歌，有条不紊的冲凉，刷牙，刮胡子，梳头，换好出门要穿的衣服，全身黑色的阿玛尼西装和白衬衫，最后对着镜子将黑领带拉紧，再戴上银色窄边的眼镜，镜子里出现了一个看上去斯斯文文的男人。  
“星史郎先生是黑手党电影看多了么，去杀人都要穿的西装革履？”，曾经昴流靠在他的床上，盖着一条薄薄的被单挡住下身，抽着他的烟，好整以暇地看着他梳洗打扮。  
“才不是，杀人不过是我的工作，工作嘛自然就要穿工作服，懂么？”  
毫不知情的外人看来星史郎更像是在银行工作的信贷经理，只有他自己知道公文包里装的不是文件而是枪弹。  
哦，有的时候还有乐谱。  
除了樱冢护，星史郎还有另外一重身份，东京的地下摇滚乐教父。  
不同于一般玩摇滚乐的，星史郎第一不上台表演，无论是唱歌还是演奏乐器，第二不加入任何乐团，第三从来不做那些夸张的视觉系造型。一开始他只是个对北欧摇滚乐感兴趣的高中生，闲暇时会穿着校服去live house看那些不知名的地下乐队演出，后来觉得市面上没有再能给自己带来刺激的音乐了，就开始自己创作。每当杀人之后，他的音乐灵感就会来的特别汹涌，也可以说是音乐让他的杀人变得越来越像一首艺术乐曲。樱冢星史郎的名号在东京地下摇滚圈越来越响，找他写歌的人趋之若鹜，哪怕是再桀骜的摇滚人士都想请这个看上去跟摇滚乐最不搭调的穿西装打领带头发梳的一丝不乱戴着银边眼镜的男人给自己写上一曲震颤灵魂的音乐，谁也想不到这个隐藏在规规矩矩的西装下的男人是个不折不扣的杀人机器。或许在死亡之外，杀人和摇滚乐组成的缝隙让他不安的灵魂得到了短暂的平衡。  
直到有一天，一个人的出现打破了他短暂的平衡。

二十五岁的一天，他依照惯例出现在闹市区执行任务，这种在公共场合公然杀人的感觉让他麻木的神经略微兴奋，可能还有点上瘾，就像有露出癖的人总是忍不住想在公开场合猥亵一样。这次的任务对象是个三十左右的女人，刚刚从一间高档商场的咖啡厅走出来，脸上画着精致的妆容，穿着白色套装，及肩的黑发在发尾处烫卷，这是星史郎最喜欢的女式发型，他认为这样的发型可以完美的衬托出成熟女性娇柔的面庞和身材曲线。他紧跟其后，对着女人的背影砸了咂嘴，多么美好的一幅画面啊，可惜马上就要看不到了。他在心中默念一句咒语，四周出现了一个直径十米的半球形结界将大街上的行人隔绝其外，接着，掏出插在腋下枪套里的手枪，抵住任务对象的后脑勺，在她的耳边发出一声情人般的低语，“さようなら”。鲜血伴随着骨肉和脑浆的碎块向前喷了出去，女人扑倒在地上，半张脸都被弹片掀飞。  
等枪管上的热气散去后重新插回枪套，再用阴阳术吸出子弹化成齑粉，正当他准备处理尸体的时候，身后传来一阵孤单的掌声。  
“啪——啪——啪——”  
什么人？星史郎心中一惊，明明已经张开了结界，还有什么人可以走进来？谨慎的慢慢转过身子，面前站着的是一个打扮时髦的十几岁少年，戴着黑色的礼帽，长长的刘海和鬓角挡住了半张脸，身穿黑色的高领背心和紧身长裤，马丁靴，还有几乎半挂在身上的鲜红色短夹克，露出洁白圆润的双肩。他靠在一辆同样鲜艳的红色机车上，刚才的掌声就是这个少年发出的。  
“樱冢星史郎，先生……”  
少年摘下帽子放在胸前，稍微欠了欠身子表示敬意，抬起头的时候星史郎看到他长长的刘海下是一对宛如高山湖泊般的深绿色眼睛。隔着老远他就能闻到他身上的味道，和那些被自己杀死的人一样是腐坏的，但这种腐坏只是浮于宝石表面的灰尘，只要轻轻拭去就会露出内里原本的珍贵光泽。这种感觉就好像是一个自甘堕落的贵族小姐主动沦为风尘中的妓女，好像是一个原本就身在天堂中的人甘愿跳下地狱并且永不打算离开。  
“我不想问你是谁，不过既然你能走进我的结界，那你一定也知道我是什么人吧？”  
“如果你想说的是樱冢护，没错，我知道，但这不关我的事，我来找你不是为了这个……” 少年拨弄了一下刘海，重新将帽子戴回头上，“我是来请你写歌的。”  
“哈？”，有点意外，“你给我一个不得不答应的理由。”  
“我需要一首歌，一首前所未有的最好的歌，但是我现在写不出东西来，他们说你是最好的，所以只有你可以做到。”  
星史郎盯着对方的眼睛看了一会，摇了摇头，“我拒绝……正如你所见，我还有一点工作要做，所以不介意的话你可以离开么？”  
“您可以去看一下我的现场么？”，少年换成了敬语，并从口袋里掏出一张名片弯下腰双手递给星史郎，瞬间转变成了原本那个教养良好的贵族模样。所谓名片只是一张简单的白色硬纸卡，上面印着一个英文单词Subaru，“我的名字叫昴流，也是乐团的名字，今天晚上在新宿的live house有演出，拜托您一定去看一眼可以么？如果您看完了再拒绝我的话，我保证今后再也不来打扰您了……”  
“……那好吧……”，星史郎收起名片，他其实并不打算去看演出，只是想先将这个碍事的人打发走，毕竟过一会血液干在地上的话清理起来就太麻烦了。  
“太好了，那，那就不打扰您工作了……”，昴流瞥了一眼地上的尸体，表情略微有些不自然，跟刚开始出现时的样子判若两人，星史郎基本确定了那只是他强撑出来的气场，本质上还是一个未成年的孩子，稍不留神就会暴露出天真的内核。但就是这微小的瞬间被自己抓住了，他在对方绿色的眼睛里看到了一些渴求已久的东西。  
“等等，如果给你写歌的话，你能答应我一个条件么？”  
昴流此时已经跨在摩托车上准备打火离开了，他抬起头从帽檐下方看了一眼这个传说中的地下摇滚乐教父，别人告诉自己他叫樱冢星史郎的时候着实是吃了一惊，他根本就不相信一个杀手怎么会跟摇滚乐扯上关系，更离奇的是他竟然丝毫不掩饰自己的真名。直到今天闯进他正在杀人而布下的结界，看到了这个传说中西装怪人的真面目居然是如此的年轻和英俊。  
“可以哦，演出结束以后，随便你是在后台休息室还是酒店，一整夜随便你想怎样。”  
昴流勾起嘴角露出了一个狡黠的笑容。  
哈？这个回答完全超过了星史郎的预计，其实刚才叫住对方的时候确实有一些冲动的成分在里面的，但自己并不是为了性。  
“你想多了”，他看着昴流因为伏在机车上而塌下的一段纤细的腰和翘起的被紧身裤勾勒出的圆润小巧的臀部，感觉喉咙有点发紧，“你不是我喜欢的类型。”  
“哦，那太遗憾了，星史郎先生，你是我喜欢的类型哦……”，昴流转了一下钥匙发动机车，引擎震动着发出轰隆隆的噪音，“来看我的演出吧。”  
鲜红的机车带起长长的尾烟绝尘而去。  
呵，还真是个小孩子。

走进live house的时候演出还没有开始，但青春期躁动不安的少男少女已经挤满了舞台下的空间，不大的室内弥漫着香烟汗水和香水混合出来的气味，腐坏的气味。星史郎的银行户口下午又有一大笔钱进账，身为樱冢护，政府从来不会吝啬金钱方面的补偿，可也仅限于此，他并不能挑剔任务，对于要杀的人他没有说不的权利。那些原本鲜活的生命一个个倒在自己面前，变得像蜡像一样惨白僵硬，好像光滑鲜艳的丝绸被粗糙的手摸过以后就失去了光彩。  
一点意思也没有，杀人什么的，好无聊啊……  
背对着舞台坐在角落的小桌子旁，从画着漆黑烟熏妆的哥特少女手中接过一杯Margarita，刚咽下一口，电线插进音响的锐叫就差点将他的太阳穴撕裂。红色和蓝色的灯光交错亮起，台下的粉丝尖叫着期待他们偶像的降临。星史郎觉得自己从来没有听过如此难听的音乐，已经不能称之为音乐而是彻头彻尾的噪音了，无论是拙劣的演奏手法还是主唱近乎嚎叫般的演绎，居然也可以吸引到这么多听众，就凭这样的蹩脚乐团也想让自己写歌么？其实说实话，主唱的嗓音还是不错的，但这不是他借着天赋胡乱挥霍的理由。  
星史郎将一张千元纸钞压在杯底，起身准备离开这个充满噪音和恶臭的live house，一个疯狂冲向舞台的女孩撞了他一下，于是眼角的余光瞥到了舞台上那个被奉为神明一般的少年。纤细的身体包裹在纯白的上衣里，此时被灯光染成了暧昧的紫色，他的眼下画着深红色的胭脂，高高地仰起脖子时从眼角飞过的不知是汗还是泪水。他站在台上，肆无忌惮的展现着自己发育未完全的身体，全然不顾忌台下粉丝眼中充满欲望的火焰几乎要将他燃尽，他就主动引火烧身燃烧给他们看。他的歌唱技巧虽然拙劣，嗓音却无比真挚，真挚的就像是一个随时准备将自己的一切奉献给摇滚乐的信徒。星史郎转过身，像那些粉丝一样虔诚地注视着舞台上的歌者，而他也在台下黑压压的人群里看到了他，他们越过了那些黑压压的头顶和挥舞的手臂对视着，这一刻仿佛整个世界消失了，只有那被光笼罩着的舞台和舞台上比光更加夺目的偶像。

演出结束后的后台休息室，从梳妆台前到沙发上，星史郎压着昴流做了一遍又一遍。他透过亮着一圈灯泡的化妆镜看着在自己身下微微颤抖的少年，沉浸在欲望里的眼角泛着桃花般的艳红，比眼下画着的红色胭脂更加迷醉。  
“……太深了……星史郎先生，太深了……”  
昴流含混不清地乱叫着，为数不多的性经验在面对星史郎的时候显得尤其不足，对方巨大的性器撑的后穴几乎快要裂开，还一直大开大合的操弄，将穴口混合着润滑剂和肠液的水迹搅打成一片细密的泡沫，顶过肠壁内敏感的一点时酸麻的电流几乎让昴流弓着身子从沙发上弹起来。勃起的性器射出一股白浊直接洒在了星史郎黑色的领带上，他用指尖沾了一点送进口中，舌尖划过略带腥膻的液体，接着便促狭地用沾了更多的精液的手指伸进昴流的嘴里，模仿着性交的姿势来回抽动。少年被这种羞耻play弄的面红耳赤，挣扎着想要往后躲，却又被捉住了手按在他们身体相连接的地方。  
“你摸摸这里，已经没有一丝皱褶了，你的小穴已经完完全全把我的肉棒吃了下去，哎呀，真怕会撑坏呢……”  
尽管星史郎嘴里虚情假意地说着怜惜的话语，但身下的动作却一点也没有停顿，原本毫无吸引力的纤瘦的未成年身体在今夜成为了他的性感缪斯。星史郎从背面进入他，手指按压在昴流背后一节节凸起的脊骨上就像按压在钢琴的黑白琴键上，身体成为了乐器本身，嘴里发出一阵阵毫不掩饰的快感和欢爱的琴声。星史郎从正面进入他，温柔地拨开他额前汗湿的乱发，露出那双被情欲污浊的绿宝石般的眼睛，尽管他的喊叫声已经带上了哭腔，可眼里却没有一滴眼泪。  
射过两次之后的昴流脱力地瘫倒在沙发上，眼神空洞地盯着天花板一角的蜘蛛网，看不出来是在享受还只是麻木地应承。这个男人是怪物么？做了这么久都没有要射精的迹象。星史郎捞起他的腰，下半身几乎悬空的失重感和下身不断被挑逗刺激的快感让他的性器再一次高高地翘起来，持续不断的干性高潮仿佛钻入骨缝的最细碎的刑具折磨着他的神经，从内到外都想要爆炸，可是已经射不出来了。  
“……拔出去，我射不出来了，出去！”  
昴流弯起一条腿想要踢开他，但在高潮中的身体浑身无力，被星史郎顺势握住脚踝之后打开两腿向两边分开。  
“你他妈是没做过爱的傻逼么！放开我！”  
星史郎装模作样地将阴茎抽了出来，低下头轻轻亲吻舔弄着他光滑的大腿内侧， “我要是没做过爱的话，在你身上可坚持不到两分钟……”，他伸出手摸了摸那被操到红肿的穴口，“倒是你，其实没做过几次吧，这里咬的这么紧，轻轻一碰就射个不停……”  
他将一根手指插入到昴流的后穴轻轻搅动，指尖偶尔略过敏感的凸起，用修剪的圆润的指甲刮擦着，隔靴搔痒般地挑动着少年的性爱神经。  
“你放屁！我做过八百次了！”  
尖声叫骂着，同时一股清液从那尚未发育完全的阴茎顶端吐了出来。  
“是么？那我可就不客气了……”，星史郎微微眯着眼睛笑了一下，突然将性器重重顶入到他身体里，在不停颤动收缩的穴道深处射了出来。

……

一首歌就足以让昴流的地下乐团封神。手机拍摄的摇晃模糊的现场视频被放在YouTube上，获得了上千万的播放量，观众即使分辨不出主唱的面容也可以感受到他从灵魂深处迸射出来的魅力，那不拘一格的唱腔配合着略显沙哑的声线足以点爆所有人的心。所有人都渴望着他，哪怕一个对着镜头的微小眼神都奉若神明的福祉，人们真的把他当成神明来崇拜，一次次网络上的点击和一次次现场的欢呼都是信徒在为他加冕，从此原本泥胚木胎的偶像就有了精神和意志。少年单薄的身躯内蕴含着庞大的能量，明明像天使一样模糊了性别的庄严的美，却任由别人赤裸裸的欲望将他剥的一干二净，他是堕天使，他代表着欲望本身。  
没人知道这个没有姓氏的少年是如何降临人间的。

在成为天使之前，少年的名字叫做皇昴流，皇是他的姓氏。他出身于京都的名门贵族，整个家族沿袭了上千年的历史，而他则是这一千年里无出其右的疯子。  
他出生在这里，可他的心里只想着破坏，破坏现有的一切规矩，他不明白自己到底为什么要反叛，可反叛似乎天生沁入他的骨髓，似乎他的存在就是反叛本身。  
他故意当众做出一些让家族蒙羞的举动，不这么做就不行，不这么做就像溺水的人无法呼吸。  
他是个自甘堕落的浪荡子。  
他是皇一门的耻辱。  
十五岁的时候从被家人押解着去寄宿学校的路上逃跑，在东京和一群不良少年厮混着，整天漫无目的的在街头游荡，直到身为上一代门主的奶奶找到他的面前，才发现在阴阳术上自己早已不是孙子的对手了，明明从来没有看到过他练习阴阳术，可天分这种事就是如此的残酷无情，让一个最不想继承家业的人获得了有史以来最强的灵力。昴流张开的结界没有人可以打破，他站在结界的中心大声喊着，我再也不要当皇家的人。  
奶奶盯着他看了一会，叹了口气，随便你吧，接着头也不回地转身离开了。  
什么嘛，昴流看着奶奶离去的背影撇了撇嘴，第一次心头掠过一丝不安，还以为老太婆会使出浑身解数将自己弄回去，他甚至已经计划好了下一次逃跑的方法，可是就这么结束了？  
他拿下嘴里叼着的香烟按在胳膊上，光洁的皮肤上出现了一个深紫色的圆形瘢痕，好像一枚小小的勋章，昭示着自己从家族叛逃这一伟大的“壮举”。  
我和皇一门断绝关系，从此再也不会使用皇这个姓氏。  
似乎也没有那么难嘛。

“呐，你还记得之前说过，如果给你写歌的话要答应我一个条件么？”  
半夜三更昴流赤着脚穿着黑色薄纱的紧身T恤走到星史郎的床前跪下，没有换下演出的服装就迫不及待地将他的分身含进嘴里。星史郎却镇定地从他嘴里退出来，湿漉漉的性器在他的脸上挞出一道反光的水痕，眼睛迷茫地眨了眨，露出难得一见的天真神态。  
“我们不是已经做过了么，而且现在还在进行时。”  
他将床头柜抽屉打开，里面安静地躺着一把压满子弹的左轮手枪。  
“杀了我”，枪递到了昴流手中，“这就是我的条件。”  
昴流嬉笑着，缓缓地将没拉保险栓的枪举到自己太阳穴的位置比划了一下，“啪——”  
“你为什么不这样给自己来一下，还要找个人杀你这么麻烦？”  
“你既然知道我是樱冢护，却不知道樱冢护无法杀死自己么？”，星史郎伸手摸了摸他乱糟糟的头发，耐心地像给学生答疑的老师，“你说呢？皇昴流。皇一门和樱冢护历来互为表里维系着日本社会的安定，你是杀我的最佳人选。”  
“哎呀哎呀，居然被你发现了……可惜我早就和皇家断绝关系了，我只是昴流。”  
“就算你这么说，一个人的身份也是永远挥之不去的，它就像你心里的鬼一样一辈子纠缠着你，不然的话你也没必要一直自残了吧？”  
“什么？”，昴流惊讶地站了起来，握着枪的手微微颤抖着。  
“我也曾想过反叛自己的出身，那是个巨大的阴影笼罩着我的心，我却克服不了这命运的枷锁。其实你也没有真正反叛的了你的出身，因此只能通过不断惩罚自己的方式给自己的内心找平衡对吧。”  
星史郎拉过昴流的手，打开保险栓，将枪口抵在自己心脏的位置上。  
“所以，只要朝这里开一枪，我们两个都能得到解脱。你杀了人之后就永远也不可能回去了，只有这样你才能真正摆脱皇一门，懂么？”  
昴流像傻了一样站在那里半天一动不动，也不说话，他低着头不知道在想些什么。  
“昴流君，答应我的事你可不能食言啊……”，星史郎眯着眼睛对他微笑，仿佛来自恶魔的蛊惑，“听话，杀了我，楼下酒柜里89年的Petrus就归你了，还有我的帕拉梅拉也归你，包括这栋房子也归你，我所有的钱也都归你，怎么样？这些钱足够你想干什么就干什么了。”  
一道细细的金色光芒从昴流的指尖流淌出来，像绳子一样捆缚住了他和星史郎握在一起的手连同手里的枪，他冷笑了一声，“你当我是小孩子么？别想用这点东西就收买我。”  
“那你想要什么？”  
“你再给我写十首歌，你写完十首歌，我就杀了你。”  
“不答应的话，这个法术你没办法解开，除非你现在就把我杀了，反正我也无所谓。”  
星史郎目光阴沉地盯着昴流，时间沉默着，空间寂静着，安静到他们仿佛可以听见楼下钟摆摇晃的声音和彼此的心跳声，一下，一下，仿佛敲打在深夜里的战鼓，两人对峙着。  
“十首歌，你要说到做到。”  
最后还是星史郎先撤退了，他发现这个少年远比自己想象的还要疯狂，他才不是什么纯良的天使，简直就是恶魔送给自己的礼物。他要通过考验，到达彼岸。  
“我答应你，绝对杀了你……”  
缠绕指尖的金光绳索消失了，两个人都汗水淋漓的喘着粗气，他们刚刚和恶魔做了一笔交易，到底谁能够守信履约。

……

其实五年前就已经完成了十首歌的约定，那时星史郎三十岁，他对外宣布不再为任何人写歌。东京地下摇滚乐的传奇就此陨落，取而代之的是名叫昴流的二十一岁的歌坛新星。  
正规的音乐唱片公司找到他，希望他作为商业歌手出道，会有专业的制作团队，会有武道馆的万人演唱会。昴流其实并不在意这些，但长达五年的地下歌手身份也足够让一个人厌倦，特别是这个人还很年轻，二十一岁不过是普通人在上大学的年纪，应该对一切的新鲜事物怀抱热情。  
拍摄新专辑封面的时候，眉钉摘下了，唇钉摘下了，甚至连耳钉都没有超过三枚，也剪去了留了五六年的乱七八糟的长发。他穿着黑色高领衫和白色长款风衣，双手插在兜里，目光忧郁地在一片樱花树林间抬起头，显得单纯又脆弱，天真又无邪。专辑里也不全是摇滚乐，大部分其实是节奏舒缓的和风情歌，还被某乙女向游戏收录做主题曲。原先一路追随昴流的乐迷们大呼失望，这是他对地下摇滚乐的背叛和亵渎。他们将叛徒的海报从live house的墙上撕下，亦或是在网路上他曾经的演出视频下留言叫骂，他们曾经奉若神明的偶像已经死了，不过是没有了精神和意志的泥胚木胎，可以肆意贬低践踏，甚至可以意淫着将他按在地上操到失禁。但风格转变后的昴流又收获了一批新的信徒，他还是会被再一次捧上神坛，因为他确实是为舞台而生的，他就是上帝指引下的光。  
长袖衬衣严严实实地包裹住双臂和背部的疤痕，他在闪光灯和镜头下笑的从容大方，恰到好处又不会过于谄媚的wink让他收割了一大片的尖叫和爱慕，他亲切的称粉丝们为“我的女孩”。人人都幻想着成为这个年轻偶像的情人，却不知他早已在情爱之路上跌跌撞撞满身伤痕。

已经将近半年没有见到昴流了，出道以后他就变得特别忙碌，世界各地飞来飞去，拍广告，录歌，赶各种通告，几乎找不到私人的时间。星史郎将昴流送他的新专辑放进音响，不得不说这种全新的音乐风格也意外的适合昴流，他的唱功精进了很多，不像一开始的时候只会扯着嗓子乱嚎，可以说是完全颠覆了他过去的形象，也完全颠覆了他为他写的那些歌。这个人天性里就带着反叛因子，从出生以来就不断地反叛着周围的一切也反叛着自己。音响里传来的深情的男中音，常年被烟草浸润的声带像温柔的双手撩拨情人的心弦，他整个人陷在沙发里，思绪飘到半空中，他在幻想昴流将会用什么出其不意的方式杀死自己履行约定。  
当时，星史郎将第十首歌的乐谱递给昴流之后，仔细地用小刀将酒柜里供奉多时的Petrus的软木塞撬开。深红色的酒液缓缓倒入餐桌上并排放置的两个高脚杯中，他捏着细细的柄将酒杯在鼻子下面轻轻晃动，再含一口酒在温热的口腔内发散，单宁质地柔和，酒体混合着成熟的黑加仑、巧克力、肉桂、牛奶、松露甚至橡木桶和鲜花的香气。  
他的脸上露出餍足的神情， “果然是好酒啊。”  
“你就不用给我倒了，我又不喜欢红酒，喝了也是浪费。”  
“那是因为你没喝过好的……”，星史郎将酒杯推到昴流面前，“你应该尝尝这个，不要一天到晚像个老头子那样总是喝威士忌。”  
“哎呀哎呀，别急啊，这么好的酒喝完了，你再也不想喝其他的红酒了怎么办？”  
“反正我就要死了，其他的酒什么的也都无所谓了啊……”，星史郎微微阖上眼睛，似乎是在休息，又好像在享受死亡前最后的安宁，“说起来，你打算怎么杀我？”  
“嗯，好问题，我要怎么杀你呢？”  
昴流走到星史郎背后环住他的脖子，将脸贴在他的颈侧像小猫那样蹭啊蹭，然后含住他的耳垂，用几不可闻的声音轻轻说，“要不要像失乐园里的久木先生和凛子小姐那样，我把烈性毒药放在你最喜欢的红酒里，然后通过接吻喂给你喝？”  
星史郎仿佛已经置身于毒药发作下的颅内高潮中，他仰起头枕在椅背上，感觉舒适，“真是不错的死法啊，可是这样做的话你也会死呢，昴流君是打算和我殉情么？”  
“哎呀哎呀，那可不行，我现在还不想死呢。”  
昴流虚情假意地笑着，白天的时候他已经和自己的地下乐团达成了协议，演完这首新歌他们就会解散，自己要离开乐团签约正式的唱片公司了。  
两人面对面坐着喝完一整瓶红酒，星史郎将一早就放在口袋里的左轮手枪递给昴流，“果然还是用这把枪吧，还记得怎么开保险栓么？”  
昴流接过枪，放在手里仔细端详着，轻轻摩挲着，接着出乎意料地将六枚子弹全部卸了下来，再捡起一颗子弹按进弹夹，转了一圈。他将枪抵在星史郎的胸口，看着男人略显错愕的表情，爆发出一阵狂笑，“哈哈哈……果然还是这样才有意思啊，星史郎先生……”  
“我是答应你会杀了你，可我从来没说拿到十首歌就马上杀了你啊…… ”，昴流擦了擦笑的溢出眼角的眼泪，带着恶作剧得逞后的骄傲，“现在这样不是更有意思么，我准备一年给你一枪，运气好的话你今晚就会死，运气不好的话还要再多活六年……你我都不知道到底什么时候子弹可以射出来打穿你的心脏，这样是不是更刺激呢？”  
“那你倒是快开枪啊，疯子……”，星史郎迫不及待地舔了舔嘴角，那里还残留着一些红酒的香气，前面等待他的将是一个充满红酒芳香的死亡之旅。  
咔哒一声，不出所料的是一发空枪，毕竟只有六分之一的机会，他没有那么幸运。  
昴流没有笑，他将手枪插进了自己腰后。  
“明年再来吧星史郎先生，我会送你一瓶新的Petrus作生日礼物。”

下一次生日的时候昴流在欧洲拍MV，他们差不多又过了半年的时间没有见面。星史郎的生活依旧像之前作为樱冢护的十六年那样，穿着黑色的阿玛尼西装接任务，杀人，处理尸体，之后坐在露天的咖啡厅里喝咖啡，手里捧着一本小说慢慢读，可能是已经读过几百遍的故事了，还是看的乐此不疲。有时也会去live house看现场演出，他和昴流的故事已经成为了都市传说，再也没有震颤灵魂的摇滚乐出现，他也不再进行创作。偶尔兴致来了，还会去酒吧喝一杯，并成为那些猎艳的男男女女们的首选目标。星史郎并不是个沉湎酒色的人，他喜欢酒精也喜欢做爱，但他只是把这些当做生活的调剂品，他并不会放纵欲望。有时候他会幻想自己是死于酒精中毒还是死在哪个情人的床上，这样的死法似乎还不错，不用假以他人之手，等到昴流回来的时候，面对的将是一座空荡荡的别墅，没有墓碑来吊唁自己单薄的人生，不知道他会不会流下几滴惺惺作态的泪水。  
门铃响了，戴着鸭舌帽的快递员让星史郎签收礼物，居然是从欧洲寄来的Petrus，他愣了一下，接着毫不犹豫地将快递员的手扭到背后，果不其然是昴流假扮的。  
“痛——痛——痛——”  
“你几岁了？还喜欢玩这种surprise的游戏？”  
“哎呀哎呀，星史郎先生这么受欢迎，我是想看看我不在的时候会不会有新的情人占领了这栋别墅嘛……”  
“我有新的情人也不会往家里带的，你该失望了。”  
“这么说，我是唯一一个来你家的情人咯？”，昴流摘下帽子放在胸前，像第一次见面时那样装模作样的弯腰鞠躬，“不胜荣幸啊……”  
“说起来，你是怎么弄到这瓶酒的？”，星史郎将酒仔细地放进柜子里锁起来，“艺人的工资又不高，关键是没有人脉根本买不到，该不是你偷来的吧？”  
昴流这时已经从冰箱里摸出一个苹果洗干净，抱着啃了起来，“不是哦，是我跟人睡觉换的。一次商务宴会的时候我无意提了一句自己喜欢Petrus，结果一个从横滨来的家具进口商的女儿就跟我的经纪人谈条件。”  
“一瓶酒你就把自己卖了呀，还真是廉价呢。”  
“廉价么？我倒是觉得赚翻了呢……”，昴流抱着苹果啃了一大口，果汁沾到了他笑的甜腻腻的脸上，“你也知道我不做爱就根本睡不着觉，但是跟女人做爱又不会太持久，反正自己随便动一动就能搞到一瓶名酒，比唱歌要轻松多了……”

再次躺在床上的时候昴流已经被星史郎抱着去浴室清理过了，洗过澡的身体清爽干净，除了手臂和后背那些增无减的伤疤。也许是因为酒的关系，星史郎觉得自己有必要惩罚一下这个任性的年轻人，故意挑逗敏感处却又不真枪实弹的去满足他，任凭他再怎么乞求都绝不插入，最后昴流果然还是被他折腾到射都射不出来，半软的阴茎一股一股地吐着清水，看上去无比色情。其实他的感情层面并没有太大的波动，既不会因为这瓶酒像麦琪的礼物一样而感动，也不会因为他跟别人上床而恼火。他们彼此都心知肚明，谁也不是对方唯一的情人，只不过都是被命运的枷锁束缚的囚徒，都是身在地狱里打转的可怜虫罢了，他们从一开始在一起就是利益的交换，彼此求仁得仁。  
星史郎靠在床头上点了一支烟，打火机清脆的咔哒声吵醒了原本就没有睡踏实的昴流，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛对着星史郎伸出手，嘴角挂着笑意，“星史郎先生在抽烟呀……我也要，你的烟都是好烟呢……”  
“要抽就好好坐起来，别把我的床给点着了。”  
“嗨，嗨……”，昴流笑着坐起来，越过星史郎从床头柜上的烟盒里摸了一根烟叼在嘴上，然后凑近对方正在燃烧的星火。难得有不做爱的时候他们会靠的这么近，可以清晰的感受到对方呼出的烟草气息混合着沐浴露的香味和心跳，平和的就像是真正的伴侣。  
“你该去看心理医生……”，星史郎看着昴流抽完一支烟以后面不改色地将烟蒂按在伤痕累累的胳膊上，他觉得自己的心脏也跟着皮肉烧焦的声音一起在抽搐，不吐不快，“性瘾和自残都是心理疾病，同时在一个人身上出现，就是病的不轻。”  
“哈？你这个变态杀手跟我说什么心理疾病，是在搞笑么？”  
“第一，虽然我是杀手，但是我不变态，我杀人不是为了取乐”，星史郎拿过昴流手里的烟蒂扔进烟灰缸，“第二，我是怕你在杀了我之前就把自己给玩死了，作为契约缔造的一方，你至少应该保证可以活的比我久一点。”  
“所以说你才是变态啊，杀人就是工作，活的比谁看上去都循规蹈矩，实际上却是个天天想着去死的杀手，哈哈哈……”，昴流整个人没骨头似的扭在星史郎的身上，“你别看我这样，什么性瘾也好自残也好，我倒是比谁都想好好活着呢……”，他的声音渐渐沉了下去，“可是不这样做就不行啊，不这样做我就活不下去，为了活着我只能做这些。”  
星史郎揽过昴流的肩膀亲吻他的额发，像是安慰对方又像是在自言自语，“好了好了，其实我们都有病……你知道托尔斯泰吧，幸福的家庭都是相似的，不幸的家庭却各不相同，人也一样，正常的人具有相似性，不正常的人都是各自不同的。只有不正常的人才能互相理解。”  
“这么说起来，真正的生日礼物还没有送你呢……你等我一下。”  
昴流又笑了起来，像个天真的孩子一样蹦蹦跳跳地从卧室跑了出去，过了一会再冲回来，手里多了一把左轮手枪，“我把这玩意放在外套口袋里了。”  
“生日快乐呀，变态自杀狂，星史郎先生……”  
扣动扳机，熟悉的空枪的声音响起，第二次。  
“太遗憾了，只能期待下一年了呢。”

……

星史郎原本以为他们至少还有一年的时间才能再次见面，没想到一个多月之后昴流就又给他打了电话。  
“喂，星史郎先生，他们邀请我上今年的红白歌会。”  
在当今日渐萧条的娱乐圈作为一个出道一年半的当红歌手，登上红白歌会似乎也是顺理成章的事情，星史郎漫不经心地哦了一声，将手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，趴在地上重新校对了一下狙击步枪的瞄准镜。  
今天的任务有点棘手，需要暗杀的对象是外交大臣，之前因为在新闻发布会上的不当言论给政府造成了一些危机，显然他们并不打算放过已经引咎辞职的戴罪者。虽然这次任务之前他的联络人已经明确表示希望他这次可以使用阴阳术在深夜潜入前大臣的家中秘密处刑，但星史郎并不打算这么做，这么多年来他也在用自己的方式进行着无力的反抗，即使身为樱冢护也坚持要使用这些普通的杀人武器。  
“你有多久没有去过现场听我唱歌了？”  
电话那头的昴流似乎心情很好，居然平添了几分聊天的兴致，他高高举过手中的威士忌酒杯遮住自己的眼睛，透过杯子里的冰块看着冬日里并不算强烈的阳光。  
“怎么了？当红歌星在名利双收之后开始回忆出道前的青涩时光了么？如果你一定要提我去看你演出的事，我也根本不记得你唱了什么，只记得每次在后台干的你哭都哭不出来。”  
星史郎在撒谎，他并没有忘记自己去看的那些演出，他曾经给他写过十一首歌，彻底将这个璞玉般的少年推向了地下摇滚的神坛。时至今日星史郎依旧认为昴流其实更适合摇滚，但他生来就是叛逆不安的，他永远不会属于任何人或任何音乐，未来他也会依旧反叛自己的过去直到真正找到内心的天平。曾经他们配合默契，他的歌只有他才能演唱出灵魂的韵味。曾经他们亲密无间，所有人在看到黑色西装的男人来到现场后都心照不宣地将演出结束的后台留给他们。曾经他们之间的关系从不掩人耳目，大家都觉得舞台上性感的天使和他背后的创作人是绝佳的拍档，他们在一起的照片曾经也在网络上疯狂流传，但是等到出道的时候经纪公司已经删去了那些非主流的过往。  
“哎呀哎呀，说到底我们之间的关系也就只有性吧……”，昴流略显遗憾地叹了口气，用难得一见的示弱的口吻说道，“星史郎先生，来看我的演出吧，我让助理给你送入场券。”  
星史郎趴在地上，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着瞄准镜里远处的街道，一辆黑色的轿车在街角出现，他撇了撇嘴，计算着风速和抛物线的角度，手指轻轻扣动了扳机。  
几秒钟之后失控车辆的轮胎摩擦地面的尖利躁声划破了天际传到星史郎的耳朵里，也通过话筒传到了昴流的耳朵里，他用沾满灰尘和硝烟的味道的手将夹在耳朵和肩膀之间缝隙里的电话拿出来，扭了扭已经僵硬的肩膀，“知道了。”

舞台上的昴流再一次引爆了收视的狂潮，守在电视机前的观众如痴如醉地盯着荧幕里那个身穿红色西装的漂亮青年，一根黑色的细皮带将他原本就纤细的腰部箍出好看的曲线，内搭的白衬衫领子翻开，若隐若现地露出里面的黑色皮质choker，人们都在惊叹一个男人也可以美成这样的时候，他们不知道原本地下乐团时期的昴流远比现在还要美上一千倍。他用被尼古丁和酒精浸润的嗓音低低吟唱着动人的情歌，每个听众都觉得这是为自己一个人所演唱的，炫目的白色灯光不停地闪烁着，眼角描画的黑色眼线，手上戴着的黑皮手套和轻轻握在手中的麦克风都在散发出渺小微弱的欲望之音，他再一次成为了神明。  
演出结束以后，昴流用一贯对外的谦逊低调的态度向经纪人表达自己身体不适需要提前退场去酒店休息，经纪人则露出一副你懂的表情，表示自己可以开车送他去酒店，在路上甚至罕见的主动和昴流聊天。  
“有人在酒店等你吧？你的助理帮你去送票的那个人？”  
“嗯……”，昴流含混不清地答了一声，闭着眼睛靠在后座上假寐。  
“我原本还以为你出道以后你们就分手了，没想到居然还在交往。”  
隐瞒已经毫无意义，不如直接将真相挑明吧。  
“……我们从来都没有在交往……他不过是在利用我……”  
“不管怎么说，要不是那些他给你写的歌，你也不会火成那样然后被唱片公司注意到，哪怕是用身体作为答谢，你也该好好报答别人。”  
经纪人从后视镜里看到昴流听见这话以后骤然睁大的眼睛，充满了疑惑愤恨和不甘。  
“别这样看着我，我也曾经是你的歌迷，在live house时期，不过你现在的歌也很好，至少符合市场潮流和大众审美，可以让更多的人看到你。”  
“知道了……”，昴流重新闭着眼睛靠回到后座上，声音从黑暗中悠悠传来，“……我们之间的关系无法为外人道……谢谢你帮我处理这些事。”  
“别客气，毕竟我是你的经纪人。”  
他不再说话，沉默地将昴流送到目的地。

没有开灯的酒店房间，落地窗帘拉开，可以看见外面灯火辉煌的彩虹大桥。  
星史郎将昴流压在房间的玻璃隔断墙上，身上的衣服尽数剥光，只留下脖子上的黑色项圈和手上的黑色手套。“昴流君，这些是别人可以看见的……”，从背后轻轻抚摸他颤抖的身体，隔着项圈亲吻他的脖颈，再将手指从他的手套边缘伸进去，“而这些，只有我才能看到是么？”  
他从来没有说过这样的话，从来没有在他面前流露出一点点关于嫉妒的情绪。他们不过是各取所取的情人，没有立场要求对方的忠贞，即便是他们过去最亲密的时候，他们可以分享同一支烟和同一瓶酒，但绝对不会在夜里分享同一张床。  
昴流感到害怕，他不适应对方突如其来的变化，向来自己才是反叛的那一方，于是用带刺的语言作为武器自卫，“你在发什么疯，要做就快点进来，该不会是阳痿了吧。”  
星史郎伸出手从后面捏住他的下巴向上抬起一点，低头凑近他的耳边，“你这张嘴不唱歌的时候就应该被我用肉棒塞的紧紧的，然后射进满满的精液，来不及吞下去就从嘴角流下来……”，接着他放开他，那只手沿着身体游走，先是捏了捏已经挺立的乳尖，再顺着紧实的腹肌握住勃起的性器，“不过现在，还是先让我满足你后面这张嘴吧，你这个发骚的疯子。”  
腰部用力，性器挺进早已汁液横流的后穴中，听见他发出一声微弱的喘息。  
“明明已经做过这么多次，还是最喜欢听你的叫床声……”，他停顿了一下，轻轻抽出一点，左右摸索，似乎是在找那个敏感的点，然后再重重地撞进去，“……就像处女一样……”  
“啊——，你放屁！我看你一定没操过处女吧，被你这种不知轻重的风格……就该哭了……”  
“是么？”，星史郎目光一沉，接着再用力，像没做过爱的毛头小子一样大开大合不知轻重地操弄着，似乎是想用阴茎将对方钉死在这堵墙上。  
“可是昴流君却一次都没有哭过呢……有的时候明明叫声都带着哭腔了，眼睛里也还是没有一滴眼泪……昴流君，你做爱的时候哭过么？别人打你的时候哭过么？第一次的时候你哭过么？”  
昴流的心沉了下去，不远处的窗外是东京湾，他觉得自己跌进了漆黑的海里。早就不记得自己第一次做的时候哭了没有，大概率是没有吧，就算被拽着头发从后面狠狠进入疼得浑身发抖也不会哭，跪在地上膝盖被榻榻米的草席磨破也不会哭，被鞭子抽打的时候也不会哭，因为这些都是自己想要做的。没有疼痛的话就永远没法平静，跟别人做爱的时候如果没有疼痛就射不出来。星史郎从来没有在性爱的时候虐待过自己，也不屑于使用那些磋磨人的道具，凭借那一根就能让他尖叫着用后穴高潮。但他并不舍得经常去找他，就像是偶然得到了珍贵零食的孩子舍不得一口气吃完一样，因为从一开始星史郎就想让自己杀了他。怎么能刚刚开始在一起的时候就说要去死呢，哦，对了，其实我们从来都没有在一起过吧，他从一开始就在拒绝自己，为了不被拒绝，于是选择成为拒绝的一方，他把自己用没心没肺轻浮浪荡的外壳包裹起来，主动跟他玩起了左轮手枪的心跳游戏。  
“哭个屁，我早就忘了怎么哭了……”，一直以来一方说一些低俗下流的床话来增加情趣而另一方恼羞成怒地叫骂回去已经成了他们之间的性爱习惯，但是今天的话听上去却无比沉重压抑，昴流觉得自己快要被这低气压弄的窒息了，他要挥舞着语言的大锤反击。  
“你他妈的今天到底发什么癫！这时候跟我玩什么处女情结，不想做就滚，好像谁缺了你这根鸡巴似的！”  
他们第一次做爱时那个甚至会羞涩的往后躲的少年什么时候变得如此牙尖嘴利了，他当然知道昴流并不缺自己这一根，可为什么不能是他？星史郎分开昴流的双手紧紧按在墙上，他后背的蝴蝶骨高高凸起，上面的鞭痕就像是蝴蝶翅膀上的花纹，随着身体的起伏不停扇动着，挑起的风暴席卷了他的整个内心。他绝望地低下头，亲吻着那些伤痕，眼花缭乱间觉得仿佛那是什么原始宗教的图腾。  
星史郎将昴流横抱着扔到大床上，再一次从正面进入他，金色的眼睛里阴郁的似乎要滴出实质般的液体。他故意不让他好过，将性器整根埋在他体内然后快速抽插着，昴流觉得自己平坦的小腹都被顶出了性器的形状，难以描述的酸涩感从身体里传来，他想着自己要是有子宫的话说不定都要被顶穿。二十多岁的昴流在做爱的时候已经可以大方地表达自己的欲望，他蜷起双腿勾住星史郎同样精瘦结实的腰，似乎是想让深埋体内的饱涨性器再进入的更深一点，其实还可以让这样的酸痛感来的更猛烈一些，越疼痛就越兴奋。

“……星史郎……用力……再用力一点……”  
他故意不让他好过，在他需要用力的时候只是缓慢抽动，湿热滚烫的肠壁紧紧黏着他的性器，就像被拖入了情欲的沼泽，不能挣扎，越挣扎就会陷的越深。他将手指插入昴流汗湿的发丝间用力握紧，抓着可以将自己拉出地狱的蜘蛛丝，低下头，亲吻他的嘴巴。  
“如你所愿……”  
他将他翻过来从背后进入，胸口摩擦着对方后背上斑驳的伤痕。用力，再用力，他将性器整根抽出来，只留下龟头在穴口处轻轻磨蹭，再向着内部猛烈地撞击，一次，又一次，他若无其事地去狠狠撞击着他体内敏感的凸起，被快感中紧密收缩的后穴夹的微微发疼，然后把浓稠滚烫的精液悉数射进他的身体里。  
这些还不够。  
他把他抱起来，将依旧坚挺的性器再次插入对方还流着精液的后穴。从背后环抱着他，亲吻他的脖颈和耳侧，鬓边一缕汗湿的发丝因为上下起伏的动作飞进了嘴里，双手同时捏住他那在情欲中挺立的乳尖揉搓着，在他瘦到肋骨突出的胸膛上用力按下自己的指纹。他在他沙哑的叫声中再次射了进去。  
这些还不够。  
他面对着他再次进入，昴流已经累到无法再将双腿缠住他的腰摇晃，任凭身上的人如何动作，他觉得自己的后穴和声带一样估计都撕裂了，黏黏糊糊的液体流的到处都是，好难受。该死，已经没有任何快感了，尤其是自己面前那一根，今晚一次还没有发泄过，胀痛到快要爆炸了。  
“……停下……快停下，星史郎，别再做了……”  
而他像疯了一样什么也听不见，眼神直勾勾地盯着他，身体机械地耸动着，一次又一次，将阴茎狠狠插入那早已麻木的穴道内。我们不曾欢笑，我们不曾流泪，我们不曾在夜里分享同一张床。如何才能插的更深一点，如何才能让自己完全嵌入他的身体里，如何才能走进他的心里，如何才能让两个不正常的人相互理解。  
“我他妈叫你停下！”  
从枕下摸出的手枪抵在星史郎的眉心，没记错的话，之前放了两次空枪，现在有四分之一的概率会打死他。  
星史郎的身体明显僵直了一下，然后缓缓回过神来，似乎昴流之前的呼喊声现在才传入耳膜。他没有笑，而是用额头抵着冰冷的枪口慢慢弯下腰，压着昴流颤抖的手臂一路向下，然后用一只手握住昴流拿枪的手，另一只手缓缓打开保险栓。  
“昴流君，你今晚还没射吧，所以我是不会停下的。”  
身在地狱里的人看见从天堂垂下的蜘蛛丝，就会一直攀着它向上爬，努力爬出去，不会停下。  
“昴流君，再等等，等我射的时候再开枪好么，当我射进你身体的时候让子弹射穿我的眉心，这就是我们最后一次合作的完美演出。”  
说着，星史郎眯起眼睛微笑着，最后一次重重地挺进泥泞湿热的穴道里，在那原本以为早已没有快感的地方，被颤抖着收缩的柔软的肠壁包裹着射精。  
“啊——啊——！”  
昴流尖叫着，身下传来持续不断的酥麻的快感，仿佛涨潮时爬过脚背和小腿的海水将自己慢慢包围淹没，身体被水的浮力托起，漂浮在海面上慢慢摇晃着，一个浪头打过来，他觉得自己的睾丸在充血，鼓胀着想把里面的精液排出去，就像肺部要把里面的积水排出去，一股又一股的精液从铃口流了出来，开始时是清澈的液体，然后是乳白色的浓稠的液体，过程艰难而缓慢，持续不断的高潮像插进太阳穴的铁棍将他的大脑搅得一团糟。  
混乱中昴流觉得自己是骑在马背上的将军，挥舞着手中的长矛对着千军万马的敌人在冲锋陷阵，他只想杀了挡在前面的人，“杀了你！绝对杀了你！”  
嘶哑的声带尖叫着，持枪的手颤抖着，在射精的同时连续扣动了两下扳机。  
他终于冷静下来了，上方的人在黑暗中睁着金色的眼睛微笑着看着他，轻轻摸了摸他的头发。好像下雨了，一滴一滴，两滴三滴，有什么液体滴在他的脸颊上，肩膀上，胸口上，感觉好沉重，好累，好疼，拜托千万不要是血，千万不要是血，我好怕。

……

后来昴流坐在刚刚降落在布鲁塞尔机场的飞机上的时候，欧洲深秋的天空是灰蒙蒙的，外面下着雨，舷窗上挂着斑驳的水痕，明知道不可能他也想伸出手隔着玻璃摸一摸那水珠，最终只是在起了雾的玻璃窗上划过一条透明印记。他突然想起自己在星史郎家浴室镜子上用血写字的那个晚上，来打扫的保洁人员不知道会用什么样的清洁剂擦掉那些血迹。如果有一天自己死了，警察会不会通过鲁米诺反应将星史郎作为嫌疑人逮捕。  
飞机在跑道上缓缓减速最后停在了航站楼外面，舱内彩色的顶灯全部打开了，广播开始播放节奏舒缓的歌曲。旋律有点耳熟，过了一会昴流才想起来这是自己第一张专辑里面的歌，经纪人走过来对他耳语，问能不能帮机组人员签名，他接过一叠印刷精美的色纸，用金色的马克笔熟练地在上面写下自己的名字。  
自年末的红白歌会之后，昴流一天都没有休息，上半年一直在筹备新专辑，忙着选歌录歌，拍摄写真，现在进入了后期制作环节，公司趁机帮他接下了一档旅行纪录片的嘉宾主持工作，跟着节目组一起在欧洲大陆的国家间巡游，介绍各地的风土人情和人文历史，计划需要三个月的时间，一直到年底才能结束回国，正好赶上新专辑的宣发。  
虽然累是累了点，但可以趁机来欧洲增长见识，昴流觉得机会难得还是努力跟节目组好好配合工作。星史郎说他高中毕业的暑假就一个人背着包来欧洲转了一圈，显然比自己那无聊的青少年时光充实多了。当他跟着节目组一起来到法国波尔多地区拍摄红酒专题的时候，那天正好是11月22日，星史郎的生日，他在葡萄原产地品尝到了一口90年的Petrus。  
由于节目组经费有限，他们出行只能住平价的连锁酒店。晚上他躺在有些潮湿冷硬的床垫上，盯着漆黑的天花板，开始怀念那把躺在自己公寓床头柜抽屉里的左轮手枪。已经放过四次空枪了，所以剩下的最后两次机会，五五开。无论如何那个男人都会死吧，他曾经有多为自己的小聪明而沾沾自喜，现在的内心就有多惶恐不安，他甚至在想，如果下一次还是空枪的话，干脆最后一枪就留给自己算了，用自己的死来打破契约，偏不让那个男人如愿。谁让你非要我杀你，这就是我对你的报复。

从酒店床上醒来的时候已经是第二天的黄昏了，他是被打在脸上的夕阳照醒的。身上那些黏腻的欢爱痕迹已经在睡梦中被星史郎清洗干净，衣服叠的整整齐齐放在床尾的沙发上，最上面压着那把左轮手枪。他果然还是先一步离开了，昴流揉了揉自己睡的乱蓬蓬的头发，心脏蓦地沉了下去。我们不曾欢笑，我们不曾流泪，我们不曾在夜里分享同一张床。  
房间一直没退，天黑后叫了送餐服务饱餐一顿，昴流换了一身之前就放在衣柜里的西装，来到酒店的lounge小酌一杯，准备开始今晚的猎艳之旅。从十五岁以来，几乎每天都要喝酒，不然就是做爱，否则就睡不着觉，要整夜整夜盯着天花板听着秒针转动的声音。昴流觉得自己的身体迟早会被酒色掏空，他小口喝着杯子里的波本，内心冷笑着，只有像星史郎那样将喝酒和做爱当成是生活调剂品的人才会想着自杀，要是像自己这样把酒精和性当成必需品，肯定活不过三十岁。  
一个穿着红色高跟鞋的漂亮女人扭过头对他微笑，于是昴流也端起酒杯微笑着回应。他既不是同性恋也不是异性恋，他的性爱对象无所谓男女，反正只要能勃起能射精就可以，他一昧地沉湎于性爱之中，毫无节制的追逐快感，就像现代人轻而易举地走进快餐店购买高热量的炸鸡所带来的快感一样，他把这些统称为垃圾食品。只有星史郎是自己精挑细选的米其林大餐，小心翼翼满怀期待，但是对方永远高高在上高攀不得。  
爱谁谁吧，想死是吧，明天就去你家给你砰砰两枪，快死，死了拉倒。杀了你，我的病说不定就真的好了。  
昴流等不及喝完就将纸钞压在剩了一半的酒杯下面，揽着女人的腰再次回到酒店房间。他握着对方小巧精致的脚踝，将一条腿高高抬起，隔着黑丝袜亲吻温热的皮肤，可是当对方的衣裙缓缓褪下之后，他看着完美比例的身体上成套的高级内衣，仿佛在看橱窗里的模特一般兴味索然，就像品尝过了顶级的Petrus之后再也咽不下廉价的劣质红酒。最后他只得按着女人精心护理的长发跪在自己腿间，匆匆发泄之后仓皇地逃离了酒店。  
忽然之间他的性瘾和受虐癖不治而愈，取而代之的是另外一种病，他无法勃起。  
事情从一个极端走向了另一个极端，没有做爱的夜晚他依旧睡不着，但是又做不到，不是说没有性欲，只是不再针对个体，那是一种笼统的感觉，像是肚子饿了就必须吃东西却没有想吃的，吃进肚子里也品尝不出任何味道。有时也会手淫，跟吃杯面一样无法满足，不过是一些下意识的习惯动作。

昴流被迫开始了禁欲的生活，一周，两周，一个月，两个月……已经整整十个月没有做过爱了，也没有理由去找星史郎。他还是睡不着，取而代之的是大把大把的安神类药物倒进嘴里，明明困得要死，脑细胞却狂飙突进着舞蹈，药物扰乱了他的神经。他躺在床上盯着黑暗中的天花板，恍恍惚惚总是看到过去地下乐团时期的自己在对他招手，长长的黑发和彩线一起编成辫子，嘴唇下方戴着一枚亮晶晶的唇钉。  
终于在一个冬天的夜晚，在原产地喝下一口Petrus之后躺在连锁酒店潮湿冰冷的床垫上，听着窗外呼啸而过的风声，盯着漆黑的天花板，感觉自己胸膛里的心脏砰砰跳的越来越快，好像在收获后光秃秃的葡萄园里奔跑着离自己远去。  
黑暗中他盯着那并不存在的在葡萄园里奔跑的少年的背影，突然以前的事情就都想起来了，他想起自己只有四五岁的时候，一家三口开车出去玩，走到半路父母就将车停在路边开始争吵，自己在后座上害怕的放声大哭，可得到的不是安慰而是父亲回头一个凶狠的巴掌；他想起自己六岁时的一个清晨，那天母亲没有喊自己起床也没有热腾腾的早饭，胆怯地摸到父母的房间，才发现父亲昨夜在睡梦中死于心脏麻痹，而母亲正痴痴呆呆地坐在地板上将燃烧的烟蒂往自己胳膊上按；他想起后来去了京都的老家跟奶奶住在一起，因为父亲的早逝自己突然间就成了皇一门下一任的门主，每天都要练习阴阳术，没日没夜的练习，咒语好难，手印好难，记不住，记不住就跪在院子里的雪地上一边哭一边背诵，直到记住了为止。皇家的大人都嫌弃他，一个不爱笑只爱哭的孩子，没爹没妈的孩子，一点也不讨人喜欢，大家都觉得他晦气，没有人问一句他练习阴阳术需不需要帮助或者今天的饭菜合不合口味，别人只会嫌弃他又弄脏了早上刚换的式服，天知道这种式服清洗起来有多难。他开始故意跟人唱反调，故意当众做出一些让家族蒙羞的举动，因为这是他自己选择让别人不喜欢他的，一定要抢在前面就先让别人讨厌自己。如果怎么做都注定会让别人失望，那么不如一开始就打破那个不存在的希望。我是个不值得被期待的人。所以再也不会哭了，因为哭是没有用的，别人不会因为那一点点眼泪就可怜自己。十五岁的时候从被家人押解着去寄宿学校的路上逃跑，在东京和一群不良少年厮混着，整天漫无目的的在街头游荡，别人跟他说他的歌声还不错，于是选择成为地下乐团的歌手。他的内心还隐隐有一丝期待，也许玩的太过火的话家人就还是会将他找回去，终于有一天奶奶找来了，他放出自己的法术叫嚣着永远不要再回皇家，原本期望的是奶奶能想尽办法将自己带回去，可她只是说了句随便你吧，然后留给自己一个离开的背影。  
所有人都要离开自己，所有人都只留给他一个背影。父母走了，奶奶走了，就连星史郎，他也不要自己。他知道就算对方是樱冢护也无所谓，反正自己已经跟皇一门脱离关系了，他只是昴流，他在第一次见到星史郎的时候就喜欢上他了，可是他心里想的却只有死，他不爱任何人也不爱这个世界，他的心比自己的还要冷还要硬。  
但是我还是好想他。星史郎先生，我突然好想你。

电话响起的时候星史郎正坐在别墅二楼的露台上喝茶看书，他看了一眼来电显示，某个欧洲的陌生号码，犹豫了一下还是按下了接听键。  
“喂——”  
电话那头沉默着，似乎能听见一点点呼呼的风声和轻轻的喘息声。  
“昴流君吗？找我有事？”  
“……只是想确认一下你还活着。”  
“放心吧，在你杀了我之前，我会好好活着的，毕竟我是个很有契约精神的人……”  
“星史郎先生？”  
“嗯？”  
“你现在在干什么？”  
“现在么？”，星史郎瞥了一眼放在手边的书，“在晒太阳喝茶看书，用这种平淡的生活方式来度过自己三十三岁的第一天，我是不是该说多亏了昴流君的仁慈，让我又多活了一年。”  
“别说这些废话了……”  
“欧洲好玩么？”  
“……我在波尔多，今天去了柏图斯酒庄……我现在觉得红酒也挺好喝的。”  
“哦？那说明你的品位又提高了，可喜可贺……等我死了之后，酒柜里那瓶Petrus就归你了。”  
“是我之前给你的那瓶么？你还没喝？”  
“之前准备留在死之前喝的，但是想想又不确定什么时候会死……”  
“星史郎先生？”  
“怎么了？”  
“那个……之前我说这瓶酒是跟人睡觉换来的，其实是我骗你的……”  
“……其实那就是一个普通的礼物……横滨家具进口商的女儿，一个十几岁的小女孩，我的歌迷，我对她笑笑签个名拍张合照她就已经神魂颠倒了，一瓶酒对这种富裕家庭不算什么。”  
“我也不知道当时为什么要骗你，但是现在为什么告诉你真话，我也不知道……”  
“……我什么都不知道……”  
昴流原本是站着打电话的，但是突然好像全身的力气都被抽干了一样，他的双腿开始不停的颤抖，接着扑通一下跪倒在没有铺地毯的瓷砖地面上。  
“昴流君，你哭了么？”  
隔了好久好久，电话那头才传来星史郎悠悠的声音。  
我哭了么？昴流伸出手摸了摸自己的脸，好像是有什么温热的液体流了下来，流进了嘴角里，是淡淡的咸味。他想起来了，原来从脸上流下来的也可以不是血而是眼泪，第一次他尝到了自己眼泪的味道。  
他在黑暗中摸索着，在砰砰乱跳的心就要冲破胸膛的前一秒挂断了电话。

……

昴流的演唱会在冬至这天，作为一个出道就爆火的流行歌手，四年后才在武道馆开第一场演唱会显得尤其不可思议。他坐在装修豪华的休息室里，梳妆镜外面亮着的一圈明晃晃的灯刺的他眼睛疼，他看着镜子里那个有些陌生的年轻人，化妆师精心描绘的妆面依然难掩他眼底青黑的倦容，最近应该是筹备演唱会太累了吧，原本就瘦的他隐隐有种快要瘦到脱相的阴郁感。这次的演唱会全程昴流只有一套造型，经纪人一再跟他确认是否真的要这么做，可向来随心所欲的昴流这次却罕见的坚持，黑色阿玛尼西装，白衬衫搭配黑领带，鼻梁上还架着一副银色窄边的平光眼镜，现在已经收拾完毕了。外面是可以容纳万人的武道馆，粉丝在陆陆续续的入场，他们期待着这场迟到多时的狂欢，在喧嚣和灯光中期待着神的降临。  
经纪人敲了敲门走进来，他看见昴流正靠在椅背上发呆，过去推了推他的肩膀，从烟盒里晃出一支烟递给他，“我知道你的习惯，上台前一定要抽支烟。”  
昴流将烟叼在嘴上，经纪人帮他点火，凑近了才看到昴流浓重的黑眼圈，眼窝深深的凹陷，消瘦的可怕。  
“你有多久没睡觉了？”  
“……不记得了，感觉不到困……”  
“吃药也没用么？”  
“没有，我把药都扔了，不想吃，吃了药心脏就不舒服，砰砰乱跳。”  
“果然，这种时候开演唱会还是太勉强了一点，你可以么？”  
“不会，我怕再拖下去的话就真的坚持不了了，太累了。”  
“开完这场演唱会你就好好休息一段时间吧，公司这边，我会帮你推掉。”  
昴流没再说话，他只是安安静静地抽完手里的烟，将剩下的烟蒂按灭在了梳妆台上的烟灰缸里。  
“还有十分钟就要上台了，我先出去确认一下设备是否都准备妥当。”  
经纪人看了一眼手机上的时间，说着就要推门出去。  
“……那个，谢谢你了……”

昴流自始至终都没有看向经纪人，他在门边回望昴流孤零零坐在梳妆台前的身影，瘦瘦窄窄的一条，仿佛回到了刚开始在live house演出的青少年时期，那时他就特别特别的瘦，但是身体里好像是有用不完的精力一样，每天都在笑，在蹦在跳，在舞台上卖力地嘶吼着。于是他还是将手从门把手上挪开了，走回到昴流身边。  
“你还记得我跟你说过吧，我曾经是你的歌迷，在地下乐团时期……那个时候我特别迷恋你，只要有你的演出，哪怕晚上逃课我都会去看，那个时候我在台下看着你就像看着天使一样，可是你看不见任何人，我一直一直看着你的眼睛，我想知道你的眼里究竟是谁。于是我开始悄悄跟踪你，还偷拍了好多你的照片，所以自然也就知道了你和樱冢星史郎的事情。那时候我跟你说你该用身体报答他，其实我一直想对你说一句对不起，我不应该说那样的话，但是我太嫉妒了，我在房间到处贴满你的照片，你是我幻想的对象，我嫉妒那个男人，你们在一起看上去就是绝配的一对……”  
“反正大学毕业后一个偶然的机会我去作了经纪人，当时我就想一定要让你签约唱片公司，你不应该只囿于一间小小的live house，你应该被更多人看到，你本来就应该被所有人热爱和崇拜，我的私心是因为我根本就无法得到你，我觉得自己很卑鄙，我觉得对你的幻想玷污了自己的偶像，但是我又觉得自己能在工作中和你接触就已经足够幸福了，哪怕一直站在你的身后看着你的背影我也觉得很幸福。”  
“你出道以后网上那些过去的照片就被我通过各种渠道删除了，虽然官方的说法是为了保护艺人的隐私，其实多半还是处于自己的嫉妒心吧，但是有一张我一直保留着，是你和樱冢星史郎一起的……”，经纪人从西服内袋里掏出一张照片放在他面前。  
“本来打算演唱会结束了再给你的，但是……哎，无所谓了，你一定很想他吧。”  
昴流低下头看着照片，多年以前路人偷拍的照片现在看来是模糊不清了，但是他只看了一眼就立马回想起来那天的场景。练习结束以后跟乐团的人一起去池袋sunshine 60那边吃烤肉，出来的时候下雨了，可没想到星史郎居然撑着一把透明雨伞在店外等自己。他高兴极了，蹦蹦跳跳地冲过去一把抱住星史郎，对方宠溺地摸了摸他的头，然后将大部分的伞倾斜去了自己这边。那个时候真的好年轻啊，不管是自己还是星史郎都那么年轻，尽管照片拍的很模糊，星史郎只有一个露出四分之一侧面的背影，但他还是从那镜片后一点点的亮光中看到了他低下头看着自己时的样子，好温柔，好温暖，可是照片里的自己甚至都没有看向他，他在忙着朝面向镜头的方向挥手和乐团的成员say goodbye。昴流看着照片，要是那时候自己稍微回过头看一眼身旁为自己撑伞的男人，也许就会看到他眼睛里片刻的爱意了吧。  
他拿起照片放进自己贴胸的西服内侧口袋，今晚第一次抬起头看着经纪人的眼睛，郑重其事地说道，“谢谢你……，谢谢你为我做的这些。”

两个半小时的演唱会昴流收获了无数次的欢呼尖叫和掌声，再一次向世人证明了他就是降临人间的神明，现场的听众全部沉浸于他那磁性沙哑的性感嗓音中，在他千回百转的唱腔里慢慢坠落梦境的温床。所有的人仿佛都坠入了一场无边的恋爱中，即便是做爱或者吸毒带来的快感也强不过看一眼舞台上发光的偶像，人们幻想着匍匐在他的脚下，亲吻他身上的每一处，再向他献上自己最崇高的爱意。  
退场之后回到休息室，走廊两侧和房间里都堆满了别人送来的鲜花，其中有一捧鲜艳的红玫瑰放在自己惯常会坐的椅子上，昴流走过去拿起插在上面的问候卡打开。  
“昴流君，祝贺演唱会圆满成功。樱冢星史郎”  
一瞬间好像天上的星星都在坠落，全部飞速地砸向了自己，头顶的灯光像盛夏正午最惨白的日光一样明晃晃的刺眼，他的神经仿佛是猛然插进电线的音响发出惨烈的尖叫，好像被人罩进了一口大钟然后在外面凶猛地敲打，他觉得自己的脑袋都要被这些白日流星般的光亮和噪音震麻了。视线忽然变得好模糊，所有背景全部虚化成了一片，他只能看到面前这捧红玫瑰，红的这么单纯炙热，红的像是从枪口里绽放出的鲜血一样。  
他想起来了，星史郎死去的时候，胸口就像这样被子弹击中后开出了一朵鲜艳的玫瑰。

……

从欧洲回来后昴流没有立马去找星史郎，他觉得他们两个现在的关系似乎变得有些微妙，又说不出是哪里不对劲。无法勃起的问题依旧没有解决，昴流没想到自己居然也会有性欲消失的那一天，简直就像是一出讽刺剧。他还是整夜整夜的睡不着，但也不再吃药了，他需要让过去被那些乱七八糟的性爱酒精和药物搅乱的大脑好好休息一下，他要藉由失眠带来的漫长的夜晚理清他和星史郎之间的问题。  
昴流想不通，像星史郎那样的人为什么就一定非吵着要去死呢？他有钱，有能力，有品位，还有才华，他懂得如何享受生活，好像比谁都更讲究生活质量。他热爱美食但从不暴饮暴食同时一定要讲究营养搭配，他喜欢美酒但从不酗酒，他享受性爱但从不沉溺其中，他的工作是帮政府杀人，光明正大的享受着杀人不犯法的福利，闲暇的时候他会去看艺术展览，出国旅游，在室外的咖啡馆一边品尝美味的咖啡一边读书……如果说这样的人生都不值得留恋的话，那么自己这狗屁倒灶混乱又可耻的人生又将何去何从呢。  
啊，烦死了，烦死了……这个世界一定是癫狂倒错了。  
凌晨一点，昴流站在自己新宿高档公寓客厅的落地窗前看向南边，假装可以看到星史郎位于世田谷区的别墅还亮着灯，手里端着波本威士忌，球状冰块在杯子里晃荡晃荡。凌晨两点，昴流赤着脚百无聊赖地在房间里走来走去，最后把自己重重地摔在沙发上，点了根烟。凌晨三点，没吃晚饭饥肠辘辘的胃向昴流叫嚣着抗议，他实在难以忍受这种缓慢的饥饿感的煎熬，在厨房打开烧水壶泡了一碗杯面。凌晨四点，就连不知疲倦的新宿歌舞伎町也累了安静下来了，而自己还在失眠。凌晨五点，昴流顶着黑眼圈走进浴室用冷水洗了把脸，洗脸的时候摸到自己下巴上一层新长出的胡茬，又从镜柜里翻出刮胡刀开始刮胡子。六点了，新的一天开始了，人们陆陆续续都开始起床了，要去上学上班了，醒了一夜的昴流觉得自己有些头重脚轻，他终于回到卧室仰面躺在床上闭起了眼睛。七点了，阳光穿过云层的缝隙射进卧室，拍打在昴流干净漂亮的脸上，他突然一咕噜坐了起来，心脏砰砰砰地乱跳着，像是从跑了十公里的噩梦中惊醒一样。他拿起手机看了一眼时间，居然刚刚睡着了一个小时，真是个大进步啊，今天一小时，明天说不定就能睡两小时，也许哪天失眠症也可以不治而愈。  
八点半的时候经纪人开着车子出现在昴流公寓的楼下，上午九点到晚上七点是他的工作时间，去台场录一档圣诞节播出的综艺节目，再去练习室筹备年底的武道馆演唱会，还要去一个新产品发布会当嘉宾，忙的不亦乐乎。原本晚上还有一场商务晚宴，最后经纪人在他可怜兮兮祈求的目光中帮他推掉了。  
晚上九点，星史郎走进帝国饭店的停车场，刚坐进自己的帕拉梅拉准备发动，就感觉到身后传来微弱的呼吸，他不动声色地将手伸进大衣口袋里握住一张咒符。  
“星史郎先生，是我……”，一只手向前伸了过来，从他的腋下穿过然后按在他握着咒符的手背上，“我以为你还在等着我来杀你而不是你要杀了我吧。”  
昴流用他一直以来玩世不恭的口气说着不咸不淡的俏皮话。  
“哦，原来是昴流君啊，大概有快两年没见了吧，你的出场方式倒是一如既往的特别，还是说现在艺人的工作也不好做，要兼职做跟踪狂了？”  
星史郎用另一只手摸出烟盒，晃了一根烟叼在嘴上，“给我点烟啊，不然就快点把手放开......”  
“嗨，嗨，星史郎先生别急嘛......”，昴流笑嘻嘻地从他的烟盒里摸出一支放进自己嘴里，然后故意只点燃自己这根，上半身向前倾，凑近星史郎的烟将火借给他。  
“说吧，突然找我有什么事？”  
“星史郎先生晚上跟一个美女在高级餐厅约会嘛，我想你们接下来可能还要去别的地方，所以特意蹲在车里准备捉奸呢。”  
“别说这种无聊的话了，你要是想玩角色扮演游戏的话，等会我倒是可以从家里的衣柜给你找找有没有别人用剩下来的变装道具。”  
“诶，诶，星史郎先生不是说不会带其他情人去你家么？”，昴流装作难过的样子低下头，“还是说，你已经忘记自己说过的话了？”  
“嘁，介意的话自己过来看看不就好了......”  
星史郎把剩了一半的烟从窗口甩了出去，一脚油门将车子轰出了老远。

两个人几乎是上半身扭在一起跌跌撞撞进门的，昴流身上的黑色大衣被一把剥了下来扔在门厅入口，星史郎借着漏进来的月光看着他只穿了一件黑色高领短袖衫下面露出的两条胳膊愣了愣，随即扯过他的手拧到自己面前。  
他的手覆在他胳膊上那些深深浅浅的疤痕上，虽然快两年没见了，但却意外的发现那里并没有增添新的伤口，旧伤在慢慢愈合，只有长短不一新长出来的淡淡的银色皮肉。  
“你的伤……”，星史郎将手指按在他手腕凸起的螺丝骨上的一块烫伤处，“很高兴你倒是没有再自残了，还是说你现在有了新的性癖？”  
“说出来你可能不信，自从上次你把我一个人扔在酒店之后，我快两年没有做爱了……”  
“哈？什么情况？”，星史郎放开他，关上门，捡起扔在地上的大衣挂在衣帽架上，再从鞋柜里拽出一双拖鞋丢给昴流，“换鞋。”  
“突然无法勃起了……不是不想而是不能，我还是有欲望，但怎么说呢，如果说我的欲望是海的话，那么身体只是一个湖泊，湖泊承载不了那么多的欲望，所以大概就坏了吧，哈哈哈……”  
“早叫你去看心理医生你不去，活该变成现在这样。”  
星史郎打开客厅里的大灯，这才看到昴流的样子非常憔悴，整个人瘦到似乎只剩下了内里那一点骨骼的分量，头发长长了一些，倒有点像他们九年前第一次见面时的样子了。  
“是啊是啊”，昴流无奈地笑了笑，从背后抱住星史郎，“应该听你的话才对。”  
“喂，不要一进门就发情啊”，星史郎拍了拍他箍在自己腰上的手，“别把我当成春药，我也治不好你阳痿的毛病。”  
“不需要……”，他将脸埋在他后背质感柔软的羊绒大衣里，轻轻蹭了蹭，“你只要狠狠操我就可以了。”

昴流被按在宽大的皮沙发上，他们的脸贴的很近，粗重的喘息声纠缠在一起，裤子三两下就被扯了个干净，双腿被星史郎弓起的膝盖紧紧禁锢住，后穴贴着凉冰冰的沙发感觉好奇怪，他像一条扔在砧板上的鱼那样不安地扭来扭曲，于是换来了一个落在屁股上的轻轻的巴掌。  
“乖一点，别乱动……”  
他低下头声音嘶哑地在他耳边假装威胁，听上去更像是挑逗，接着伸手从茶几的某个角落里翻出一瓶用了一半的润滑剂倒在手上。  
“喂，喂，这玩意怕不是过期了吧，还是你跟别人玩剩下来的东西……别别别，别往里捅……”  
“就算过期了也不妨碍给你用……”，沾满润滑剂的手指插进去，轻轻转动着摸索着，舔了舔他的耳垂，再一口咬在隔着一层高领衫布料的喉结上，“反正我们是两年没见面的过期情人。”  
很久没有做爱的身体似乎在慢慢苏醒，昴流感到他又插入了一根手指，因为润滑剂的作用，并不觉得疼只是微微的酸麻，凉凉的，好痒，想被什么更大更热的东西插进来。  
“……嗯，快点，快进来……”  
“昴流君这么心急么？看来真的是饿了两年都没有满足过呢，好可怜，不过我要是不好好扩张就直接插进去的话，我怕明天的娱乐头条就是你因为跟同性做爱而半夜被送进医院……”，星史郎一边继续着那些下流床话的传统，一边加快了手上的动作，同时用另一只手来回抚摸着他因为欲望而绷起的大腿，皮肤还是一如既往的紧致光滑。  
以往跟昴流做爱，除非是洗过澡躺在床上，否则星史郎总喜欢把对方扒光而自己只单单拉开裤子拉链，是十分恶劣的行径，但今天他却难得的把自己的裤子也脱了下来，甚至解开了衬衣最上面的两粒扣子。  
“可你的废话还是这么多，还是说你也不行了？没记错的话阳痿不传染吧。”  
“别急啊别急啊，等着上菜的时间久一点，吃起来才会更美味的……”  
他重新俯下身贴着昴流的脸，慢慢亲吻他的眼睛和嘴唇，把手伸进他的头发里，把舌头伸进他的嘴里，交换着口腔里薄薄的唾液和淡淡的烟味，温情脉脉的拉扯缠绵，丝毫不管已经硬的像铁棒一样的下身正死死抵着昴流的小腹，好像要在上面整个压出自己的形状。  
“昴流君，我要进去了。”  
身体像水果一样被一点一点突破开，不是被锋利的刀刃剖开，而是被棍子给捣开，捣的果皮和果肉全都黏糊糊的腻在一起，汁液横流香气四溢。阴茎紧贴着肠壁顶进去，马上就被绞上来的内壁吸的紧紧的，艰难的冲锋陷阵开疆扩土，紧的他差点一下子就射出来。  
“喂，喂，放松点昴流君，忘记怎么做爱了是么？我帮你回忆回忆……”  
说着，他握住了昴流因为情欲微微勃起的性器开始上下撸动，经常握枪而形成的茧子摩擦着敏感的龟头和冠状沟，伴随着喘息声很快就在他的手里彻底的硬了起来。  
“你看，这不是硬了么……没有那么难的昴流君，相信我，我会治好你的毛病。”  
再次低下头亲吻他的嘴唇，不是挑动欲望的舌吻，而是如蝴蝶般温柔的落在嘴唇上初恋一样的浅浅的吻，带着一层温润的呼吸。他把他的双腿打开，下身轻轻的来回抽动，慢慢让他回忆起熟悉的感觉，似乎是镌刻在基因里的肌肉记忆，张嘴就会呼吸会吃饭，迈开腿就会走会跑会跳，开心了会笑难过了会哭，他的性器插进来的时候就会主动黏上去，抬起腰来配合。前端磨过那个熟悉的小小的凸起，昴流一下子绷直了小腿，手指紧紧钳住对方的肩膀，满足感和虚空感同时向他袭来，他觉得自己一头扎进了海里，身体和欲望终于完成了统一。  
他尖叫着任由性器在星史郎的手里搏动着释放出来。  
高潮后大脑短暂的一片空白，昴流张着嘴大口喘气，也没精力管星史郎将满手的精液抹在自己腹部的胡作非为。他抬头看了一眼他胯下依旧挺立的性器，“要我帮你含出来么？”  
“不着急……”，星史郎套上一条内裤，前面被撑的鼓鼓囊囊的样子有点可笑，直接穿着胸口大敞的衬衫和内裤走去酒柜那边拿酒，“时间还早，我们可以先来点睡前酒……”  
“你要我这个样子跟你喝酒？” 昴流捡起地上的内裤擦了擦身上的精液，还沾了许多在耻毛上，根本擦不干净，“我先去冲个澡，我的浴袍你没扔吧？”  
“还在楼上，你去楼上洗吧。”  
“你不是不让我用楼上的浴室么？”  
“反正你现在也不会用自己的血写字玩了，去吧……”，说着还伸手在他圆润的屁股上拍了一下。

昴流的脑袋抵着淋浴间灰色的瓷砖，任凭热水从上方不断地流下浇在自己单薄的后背上。本来没打算一来就做爱的，可实在是忍受不了了，如果再不见星史郎一面，可能自己就要成为历史上第一个因为失眠而死的人了。楼下大衣的口袋里，放着一把枪和一包毒药，今天来只是想来和星史郎做一个了断，就剩那么两发子弹，拖拖拉拉的还有什么意思呢，反正人活着迟早都是一个死，要死就死吧。他也不想纠结喜欢不喜欢的问题了，人都自私，都只想着自己，星史郎也是自己也是，一个自私的想死，一个自私的不想让他死，拉倒吧，放手吧，要死就死吧。  
他关上水龙头，胡乱擦了擦头发穿好浴袍，习惯性地赤着脚踩在木地板上下了楼。  
星史郎也洗了个澡，正穿着同样款式的浴袍坐在餐桌旁抽雪茄，桌上放着打开的Petrus，已经在两个高脚杯里倒好了，看到他下来，把手边的木盒子向前推了推。  
“醒酒还要一会，可以先抽支烟……这是我去年冬天去古巴买的，回来以后还没来得及抽，今天算是便宜了你这个喜欢蹭烟抽的家伙。”  
昴流从盒子里拿出一支，像转笔一样在指尖转了一圈，接着用雪茄剪将前面胶水粘的一截剪掉，拿起星史郎放在桌子上的高级打火机咔哒一声点着了火慢慢烧。吸一口烟，像品尝红酒一样让自然的烟草香气在口腔里面散发，带着一点点奶油的甜香味，再吐出来，让烟雾包裹着自己的鼻腔，可以闻到一种古朴的醇厚感。  
“呐，星史郎先生，高级雪茄真的是在少女大腿上搓出来的么，抽起来甜甜的呢。”  
“也许只是个双手皲裂的老烟农，指甲缝里还沾着泥土……”，星史郎还是跟以前一样毒舌，昴流噗嗤一声给他逗笑了。

“星史郎先生，能问你一个问题么？” 他对着星史郎的脸吐了一口烟，“你还记得那支枪剩了几次么？还剩两次，一颗子弹，说不定今天晚上给你一枪你就死了，你会害怕么？”  
“当然不怕啊，这可是我从十八岁以来就一直期待的事情哦……”  
“一个人等死等了十六年，是不是很难捱啊？”  
“二十五岁之前很难捱，为没法自杀而难受，每天都活在地狱里一样，不过认识你以后就不难受了，因为我知道你迟早会杀了我……虽然你是个脑袋不正常的疯子，把我的求死计划推迟了一年又一年，但我觉得这样也还不错，至少等待的过程不算无聊，你算是一个好的游戏对手。”  
“我一直想不明白，为什么非要死呢？世界上这些美好的事都留不住你么？”  
“你来说说，什么是美好的事呢？抽烟喝酒做爱？还是美食？买豪车？买名表？这些是不错，但就跟花开花落一样，跟我有什么关系呢，说到底这些全部都是外物，对我这个人而言是没有意义的。也许在别人看来，樱冢护可以光明正大的杀人不犯法，还有高额的报酬，简直不要太爽，不过这些被我杀的人，也不是因为我个人的好恶而杀，我只是替政府做事，我只是政府手中的一把枪而已，自己作为一个人我找不到存在下去的意义。”  
“曾经在杀人之外，我用摇滚乐暂时给自己找到一点平静，但就算是音乐也总有写完的那一天，而且我已经把最好的歌都写给你了。再之后我还是会继续下去，永远摆脱不了这样的诅咒。”  
星史郎抽完手里的雪茄，微笑着把雪茄屁股丢进烟灰缸里，端起已经醒好的红酒。  
“所以昴流君，你今天会下定决心杀我了么？”  
“啊，早就说过了，绝对杀了你哦……”  
他走到门口从大衣口袋里摸出手枪和那包毒药，并排放在星史郎面前。  
“星史郎先生，我怕一枪下去你还是没死的话，就没有勇气开最后一枪了，所以我们换个玩法可以么？” 昴流拿起装着毒药的小塑料袋，“氰化钾，跟失乐园里面用的毒药一模一样，我把它倒进你最喜欢的红酒里，嘴对嘴喂给你喝好不好？”  
“一点也不好”，星史郎一下子将昴流拉进怀里，半倚半躺在自己腿上，把他手里的毒药拿下来，用力一扔扔到沙发下面的缝隙里，“何必要糟蹋这么好的酒，我都要死了，还是让我好好喝一口原原本本的味道吧。”  
说着，他拿起自己的杯子，将最后一口酒喝了下去，低下头亲吻了一下昴流的额头，然后把枪塞进昴流手里，拉开了保险栓， 紧紧抵住自己的胸口。  
“快开枪，昴流君……”

……

昴流抱着那捧红玫瑰一个人悄悄离开了武道馆，估计现在公司的人都在找自己吧，让他们慢慢找去好了，演唱会终于结束了，现在终于不欠别人什么了，可以休息了。他的脑海里不断回放着星史郎死去时的画面，胸口被子弹击中后，纯白色的浴袍上慢慢绽开出一朵鲜艳的红玫瑰，一开始只是一个小小的花骨朵，然后越开越大越开越鲜艳。这就是他期待了十六年的死亡结局么？一下子就彻底干净利落了。

昴流握着枪向后退了两步，一下子跌坐在椅子上，刚才星史郎给自己倒的红酒都还没有来得及喝呢，甚至还没有来得及对他说几句临别赠言呢，怎么回事，就这么死了？尽管一开始就知道自己早晚会杀了他，可没想到死亡来的是这么猝不及防，真的就像花开花落一样，前一秒还在盛开下一秒就被风雨吹散凋零。星史郎的双眼微微阖着，表情很安详，果然是一点都不怕死呢，他现在总算是解脱了吧。于是又不甘心地再次站起来，站在他面前，用手碰了碰他的肩膀，轻轻喊一句星史郎先生，房间里突然安静的可怕，没有人回应，他应该真的是死了吧。  
他慌乱地一把抓过桌上的酒杯，红酒已经醒制的恰到好处，现在是单宁散发的最充分的时候，香味最为突出，可是他没有心情慢慢品尝，一口就全部吞了下去，星史郎一定会说自己这样的喝法是暴殄天物了吧。等等，可是星史郎不是已经死了么？对，死了。他好像说死了以后这瓶Petrus就归自己了，说了不止一次吧，没事，自己的酒，想怎么喝就怎么喝。于是昴流继续给自己倒上半杯，一口吞下，再接着倒，接着吞，自斟自饮，别慌，手别抖，这是你们之间的游戏，拉拉扯扯玩了这么好几年，总该要结束了。  
凌晨三点，昴流喝完了星史郎留给自己的那瓶Petrus，接着用阴阳术抹去了自己来过这里的所有痕迹，他一边做这些事的时候一边在想，自己说不定也很适合做杀人的勾当，自己说不定也有成为樱冢护的天赋。  
凌晨四点，昴流在关上别墅大门的时候最后看了一眼坐在椅子上的星史郎，他的胸口开着一朵特别鲜艳的红玫瑰，表情安详，已经进入到了期待已久的死后世界，不知道那里是什么样子的。他想起自己小时候学习阴阳术也必须要背诵很多佛教经书，像心经这样篇幅比较短的背起来就相对容易，而且记的也就格外深刻，不知道为什么这个时候他突然想到了心经里的一句话：远离颠倒梦想，究竟涅槃。  
“再见了，星史郎先生……”

那天杀了星史郎之后，凌晨五点，昴流不动声色地回地到自己新宿的公寓，衣服没换就整个人摔在床上闭起了眼睛，然后睡着了，唯一的那一次，睡了整整十个小时，好像过去失眠带来的疲惫都扫除干净了，又有了力气应付接下来的工作。其实也早就厌倦了，流行歌手什么的，工作麻烦不说，应酬还那么多，再等等吧，等开完演唱会就辞职吧，这样也算给公司一个交代了。一直到冬至那一天，昴流一直处在断断续续的失眠中，好像完全失去了白天黑夜的概念，有时候实在累极了，白天也可以坐在椅子上眯一会，晚上则整夜精神着，抽着烟喝着酒等着天亮。一直到冬至那一天，昴流一直在想，他还是想不通，像星史郎那样的人为什么就一定非要去死呢？就算活的没有意义又能怎么样，难道说谁的人生还是有意义的么？如果说这样的人生都不值得留恋的话，那么自己这狗屁倒灶混乱又可耻的人生为什么还不死呢？  
对呀，自己为什么不死呢？明明活的那么累那么用力，一定要用伤害自己的方式才能继续下去，为什么还要一直苦苦挣扎，到底自己在挣扎些什么期待些什么呢？那些过去所有错乱的时光真的可以回头么？如果说自己因为父母吵架害怕的直哭的时候，他们回过头是笑着安慰他而不是给自己一耳光，那么后来看到父亲死去母亲发疯的时候会不会也因为曾经被爱过而坦然面对。如果奶奶可以不要那么严厉的要求自己去练习阴阳术成为一个优秀的皇一门继承人，那么是不是也不会因为害怕让她失望而选择用极端的方式去将自己打碎再重造，重造成一个完全颠覆皇一门的人。  
不，不是，没有皇一门，早就和皇一门脱离关系了，这些都不重要，我只是昴流。我只是昴流，一直以来我只有一个人，小时候就是一个人，长大了也还是一个人，一个人哭一个人笑，哪怕站在容纳万人的武道馆开演唱会，还是孤零零一个人站在舞台上。真正开心的可能也就是地下乐团那几年吧，不能完全算是一个人，因为背后还有星史郎，他帮自己写歌，他跟自己做爱，他说他给自己写的是最好的歌，那些歌把他捧上了天。他知道观众都为他着迷，都想爱他想要他，他却可以挥挥手谁也不爱，谁也不爱，因为心里已经有了喜欢的人了。他想可以一直一直跟星史郎在一起就好了，但是那个男人居然让自己杀了他，他一开始就拒绝自己的喜欢，虽然使了一些小计俩一直拖着，可是心里的魔鬼就变得越来越沉重，好像无法摆脱自己的出身一样，无法摆脱星史郎一定会死亡的阴影。

昴流抱着那捧红玫瑰一个走在东京深夜的街头，他想再去一次sunshine 60，去看看照片里曾经和星史郎依偎在一起撑着一把伞走过的地方，可当时他甚至都不知道世界上还有这么一张照片，照片里的星史郎那么温柔地看着自己。昴流觉得自己看到照片以后就释然了，喜欢不喜欢什么的都不再重要了，死也不重要，因为自己已经得到了，也许可能只是短短一刹那的爱意。  
昴流觉得自己不再期待什么了，不是因为绝望而恰恰相反是彻底的满足，他觉得自己一直躁动不安的人生终于第一次有了尘埃落定的感觉。  
于是他抱着玫瑰花，从sunshine 60的顶楼边缘转过身轻轻向后仰去，耳边的风呼啸着刮过，就像在波多尔葡萄园里那晚一样的喧嚣，他看着少年奔跑的背影在面前匆匆闪过，天上的星星好像都在向自己坠落。  
“再见了，星史郎先生……”

……

星史郎拿起杯子喝完自己最喜欢的红酒，低下头亲吻了一下昴流的额头，然后把枪塞进昴流手里，拉开了保险栓， 紧紧抵住自己的胸口。  
“快开枪，昴流君……”  
子弹旋转着飞出枪膛冲进了自己的心脏，最开始只有一点点麻的感觉，接着好像整个胸口都失去知觉了，明明意识还很清醒，可身体却瘫在椅子上一点也动不了，原来这就是死亡的感觉么？原来自己期待了十六年的死亡是这样的啊，还是比自己想象的慢了点呢……不过好在是昴流杀了自己，这样临死前还可以看着他那张漂亮的脸，甚至他刚刚倒在自己身上时的温度还留在怀里，真不错，这些就是昴流说的世间美好的事物。  
眼皮怎么感觉越来越沉重了，好像真的就要死了，今后再也看不到昴流的脸也听不到他唱歌了，不过够了，真的已经够了，认识他以后的这九年真的很满足了，已经把自己能写出来的最好的歌都给他了，明明那么多人都爱他，自己也曾经片刻的占有过他，要是昴流喜欢过自己就更好了，哪怕只是短短一刹那的爱意。

“你想多了，你不是我喜欢的类型。”  
“哦，那太遗憾了，星史郎先生，你是我喜欢的类型哦……”

“你再给我写十首歌，你写完十首歌，我就杀了你。”  
“十首歌，你要说到做到。”  
“我答应你，绝对杀了你……”

“昴流君是打算和我殉情么？”  
“那可不行，我现在还不想死呢。” 

“昴流君，你哭了么？”

“快开枪，昴流君……”

“再见了，星史郎先生……”

——全文完——

一段小小的后记：  
其实刚写完的时候自己也憋屈的不行，觉得怎么自己又写了篇刀，但是过后回想一下，对于星昴来说这明明是个皆大欢喜的he啊，两人都算是求仁得仁了吧，总结一句就是“虚无主义的阿星和存在主义的昴流”，最终阿星满足了他求死的愿望，而昴流也求证了阿星对他的爱，于是找到了存在的意义，就和阿星殉情了，嗯嗯，这么看的话果然是篇糖了（痴笑中，bushi）~~


End file.
